One upon a time
by Delilah Song
Summary: King Amos of Hufflepuff and King Arthur of Gryffindor wish to unite their countries in peace. However, King Grey of Ravenclaw has his own agenda to cheat the royalty from the throne, and King Severus of Slytherin... Better than it sounds, really! review!
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time  
By: DelilahSong **

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a magnificent land. it was a series of four kingdoms – known throughout the surrounding world.

First was the Kingdom of Loyal Hufflepuff. Their King Amos was a loyal – if conceited ruler. Though many disliked him, all adored his son and heir Cedric. The King Amos' wife had died many years before. And, in true Hufflepuff tradition, he did not remarry. Certain that his son- the Beloved Cedric – would have no troubles making it to the throne if he were to pass on. King Amos was in terrible health. Often on his deathbed, but still able to guard his kingdom with the fierce determination his land was known for.

Next was the kingdom of Ravenclaw. The throne had been traditionally handed down to the first born woman of each family, until Queen Grey's mesterious passing on a few years back. Then the throne was handed to her husband- King Grey. This was a problem for many in the land, as King Grey had none of the tactical wit and calm decsisions of their past rulers, and he was opposed to passing the crown to one of his daughters, instead looking to remarry and have a male heir.

The first in this line for the throne would be Cho, a dark-haired, sharp-witted beauty who had been promised the position all of her life. She was currently being courted by young Lord Cedric- causing an uproar in the Ravenclaw Kingdom.

Next, was her sister young Susan, the Kingdom's beloved one. She was adored by all for her golden-red head of curly hair(strait from her mother) and her sharp wit. She was a master dueler, but since her mother's recent passing- she had gone to stay with her aunt to hide in grief.

Last in the line was the youngest of the 3 Grey daughters. The young Luna was the oddball of her family. She strongly resembled her mother and middle sister with a head of long blonde hair. Her Wide blue eyes practically mirrored those of her father. In personality she was a sharp contrast to the rest of her family- and was apprenticing under the philosopher Xenophilius Lovegood.

The Slytherlin Kingdom was shrouded in mystery. Only those who lived in the twisted court understood the way it ran. Their King Severus was also shrouded in mystery, as was the heir Draconis. Draco was the son of Severus' wife Narcissa, whose previous husband had died a few months after Draco's birth. And whose almost-instant remarriage to Severus caused murmurs across the court.

The brave kingdom of Gryffindor is perhaps the most well-known of the 4. They were ruled by the large Weasley family. King Arthur and Queen Molly had ruled for many years, and will, Merlin willing, continue to rule for many more. King Arthur's quick understanding of the battlefield, and openness to his kingdom, along with his Wives' calm and motherly aura, were a winning combination to the people.

Their oldest son Bill was married to an indescribably beautiful foreign girl, and was expecting their first child.

Their second son Charlie was a beloved bachelor- known to secretly compete in competitions across the kingdom, and spend time with the people.

Their son Percy had, early in his life, been swept up in the court, and as a result, had quietly returned to a royal country house with his wife Lady Penelope, and their daughter.

The Twins- Frederick and George- were on the road across the kingdom (and the surrounding ones) disguised as peddlers of cheap tricks. They did this to see the world and their mother was furious when she discovered they did not return from a visit to the southern part of the kingdom, but there was nothing they could do except read the delighted letters they received.

Young Ronald Weasley was a beloved prince. His sharp wit delighted the people, and- although he was the youngest of 6 brothers- he shined within the family.

Ginerva Weasley was the youngest of the family, and the only girl. She was the kingdom's flower. All adored her but, due to an overprotective family, she often felt quite lonely until her mother got a new lady-in-waiting after Lady Penelope left. A lady-in-waiting named Hermione Granger.

She was a mystery in the court, but was believed to be from the kingdom of Ravenclaw-though no one knew for certain.

The Weasley's had a small board of advisors

James Potter, whose son Harry was a close friend of Ronald and was smitten with the young princess Ginerva, Franklin Longbottom, whose Son Neville was also a close companion of Ronald and Harry, and Alabaster Wood who's son Oliver was often to be seen in court, and whose daughter Amanda was a gifted singer in the court.

All of the Kingdoms were well-known to be divided – particularly the Slytherlin House – but many things would happen. And it was hoped that they would soon unite together.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, WHAT! Hah! How do you like it? Okay. Nothing dramatic- I'm not sure if 'Thomas Riddle' will make an appearance but I've been reading Phillipia Gregory books and can no longer restrain myself from writing! Okay- all characters mentioned will have an important role in the story. I think I'll add more in Hufflepuff though… they're kind of lacking and they're my favorite! D8 10 Reviews for an update y'all! 


	2. It starts

**Once Upon a Time  
By. DelilahSong  
Chapter 2**

* * *

"Cho!" a loud whisper called from the bushes. The princess looked to the side of the path. She wore an elegant deep-blue dress, and her hair was curled down along her face.

"Cedric?" she asked, surprised to hear the familiar voice, "What are you doing here?" Sure enough, the blond-haired prince emerged from the bushes and pulled her into a kiss.

"This." He said, a smile fallowing the kiss.

"Ced, you aren't supposed to be here." She whispered, her cheeks red, "My father will be furious."

"his Majesty will not need to know, I just wished to see you m'lady." He bowed her, and kissed her hand.

"Cedric, I-"

"Cho!" a loud cry rang out, "Dear Sister!" They both turned to look, and Cedric dove back into the bushes as Luna approached.

"Our Lord tells me to inform you that the Four-land counsel will begin within the hour, the Gryffindor train is about 2 miles away." As Cho nodded, Luna looked to the bush, "Prince Cedric, your advisor is looking for you." She informed him, causing him to rise sheepishly, "though I'd imagine you should clean yourself up a bit." Cedric and Cho both blushed, and as Cedric adjusted his clothes, Cho changed the subject.

"Has Susan returned?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Luna responded sadly, "she has been away naught a year. The people are beginning to fear she might not return at all."

"As we all do." Cho responded in the same sad tone.

"Yes."

"Father will not like that." Cho said.

"Indeed, I have written to Susan about our fears, but she responded that she doesn't care if Lord Grey disinherits her." Luna added as the three walked along the path towards the castle.

"Disinherit her?" Cedric crired, sounding outraged, "certainly he would not, he is not even the rightful ruler at this time."

"He has influence in this kingdom." Cho responded shortly, "He would disinherit all of us if he could, and he is just looking for an excuse." A sad silence reigned as they grew closer to the castle.

"Lady's Cho and Luna!" a jolly voice rang out, as a party led by Cedric's advisor walked out to meet them. The jolly fellow kissed their hands, and they curtsied back, "looking lovely today, as always."

"Good day sir." Cho responded with a serene smile, "I hope Lord Cedric hasn't been much hassle to you today?"

"As always, as always!" chortled the Advisor.

"Many apologies, I was walking through the gardens when I saw the Princesses, and decided to escort them back." Cedric explained with a smile.

"Indeed." King Grey said sourly- he was a tall man with swampish grey eyes and severe features. He eyed the space between Cho and Cedric sourly, "Your father would be proud for your chilvary." He drawled. A dark look flashed in Cedric's eyes.

"Will be." He snapped, "My father is alive."

"As of now." The King drawled again. Cedric tensed but didn't say anything in response as a yell cried out.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor are here!" the voice yelled.

"Come daughters." The King snapped, "let us go to meet our guests." He turned and was fallowed by Luna and Cho. Cedric watched them leave with a sigh.

"He isn't a good king." He told his advisor.

"I know my Prince." The advisor responded sadly, "But the people do as well."

----------

"Ahh, King Arthur and Queen Molly." Grey said happily. The rulers of Gryffindor smiled tight smiles at him, and Molly warmly smiled at the two princesses.

"Luna and Cho! It seems like just yesterday you were no higher than my knee and Ron was crying because you tripped him." Indeed Cho was now at least a head taller than Molly, and the two walked over and gave her a large hug as an indignant cry came from Ronald as he fallowed Charlie out of the next carriage.

"Mum!" he exclaimed, his ears red. Slight giggling could be heard from the third carriage as Ginerva and Hermione(along with guards and ladys and such) emerged. Ron's friends, Harry and Neville, were also chuckling at Ron's expense.

"Indeed." The King of Ravenclaw drawled again, sharing a look of distaste to Arthur, who returned it with a glare.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Arthur said, "shall the meeting commence now?"

"Well, naturally, Amos is not here. His son is." An angry look was given to his oldest daughter before Arthur noticed and glared again, "but the Sytherlin King has not arrived as of yet."

"Well, I suppose we are just as able to wait for King Severus inside as out?" Arthur said, his loud tone overriding his son's murmer of 'greasy git.'

"Indeed. Fallow me." Grey said, leading the way into the castle.

----------

"Father." Draco said, looking across the carriage to where his parents were sitting. Narcissa was reading a scroll, and Severus was gazing out the window, "When will we arrive?"

"Soon Drake." His mother said, sharing a warm look with Severus (shudder)

"Asking about it will not make us arrive any sooner." Severus added, just as the carriage stopped.

"We have arrived!" the carriage driver called. Draco hopped up and went through the door, fallowed by Severus, who helped his wife down.

"He'll never let me forget this." Severus informed his laughing wife.

----------

"Severus, Lady Narcissa, and Prince Draco." Grey greeted them.

"Lord Grey." Severus said, nodding simply, "Lord and Lady Gryffindor."

"Severus." Arthur responded.

"Prince Cedric, Is for father doing any better?" Severus asked.

"He is doing a bit better." Cedric said.

"Good, be sure to give him my blessings when you return home."

"I will, Sir."

"Good. Than shall we proceed?" Severus asked, nodding to the council chamber.

"Certainly." Grey said, "Daughters, Princes, and Lady Ginerva depart please."

"I will be a King soon!" Cedric exclaimed, his expression outraged, "My father is not here, this council is as important to me as it is to all of you!"

"Father!" Cho protested as well, "This is important to me as well."

"Am I on my deathbed?" he snapped, "I do not believe so! Therefore you do not need to know what we discuss!" Cho glared at the floor, but she did not say anything more, "As for you Prince Cedric, I do not believe your father has left us yet, his advisor will hear the conference and will report to him. That is not your job." When no one still moved he snapped, "BEGONE!" and the teens walked away, grumbling to themselves.

----------

"He's so inconsiderate!" Cho raged, her normally serence face flushed with outrage, "I'll be going for a walk in the gardens."

"I'll escort you, Lady Cho." Cedric said, stepping forward to match her step, "Gardens are full of danger m'lady." The two shared a sappy smile as they disappeared in the distance.

"Why does Charlie get to stay in there?" Ronald grumbled.

"Charlie is of age, and he was named on your father's board of advisors." Harry replied as he, Ronald, and Neville walked along the grounds.  
"Aye." Neville nodded, "It is wise also, William might not rule as his new wife is a princess, therefore if Charlie rules, he shall understand more having gone to the council as an advisor."

"Wow." Ron said, thinking it over, "You guys figured all of it out?" he asked, surprised.

"Well… Lady Granger helped a bit." Neville admitted after a moment.

"Really? Maybe I'll go ask her for any more insight. Sir Slughorn is giving us the exam soon, I'll go ask her for advice."

"You know- I hear that Ginerva is wonderful at- Oh! And you're walking…" Harry said as he and Neville fallowed their Prince.**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, just a little shortie here. Oliver and His sister, and Draco, and the girls xD will be introduced in the next chapter, I just figured my reviewer deserved a chapter. IF YOU ARE GOING TO FAVE/REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
